You said nothing
by MTJack
Summary: El pobre de Louis Tomlinson ha estado deprimido desde hace un año por la ruptura con su novia Calli Hamilton, sus amigos están preocupados y decididos a hacerlo sentir mejor, ¿podrán lograrlo?


_"¡Eres un lento, Louis!" me gritó Callie mientras la perseguía en ese bello parque al que siempre íbamos._

_"Lo que pasa es que te estoy dejando ganar, preciosa" le respondí acelerando el paso. Ella soltó una gran carcajada que era música para mis oídos"_

_"Eso es una completa mentira. Siempre has sido el más lento de todos y llegabas al último cuando hacíamos carreras siendo unos niños."- Dijo riendo y se detuvo para intentar recobrar el aliento. Tomé esa oportunidad para atraparla. Le llegué por detrás y rodeé con mis brazos su cintura. Ella dio un pequeño respingo al sentir mi contacto._

_"Te amo, Cal" le susurré al oído. Ella se giró a verme y me dio un beso. De esos besos en los que desmuestras cuando amas a la otra persona. De esos que no consideraba realmente importantes; hasta que los perdí. Nos separamos un poco con la respiración agitada._

_"Yo también te amo Boo Bear" Me susurró contra los labios regalándome una sonrisa._

"¡Hey Lou! Arriba dormilón" Entre abrí los ojos desorientado e intentado acostumbrarme a la luz. "Vamos Lou, despierta." Entonces vi a mi mejor amigo arriba de mí.

"Soñé de nuevo con ella" Le dije tristemente a Harry- Me siento muerto en vida.- El me miró con un poco de lástima mientras se levantaba. Y tenía todo derecho, porque creo que nunca había estado tanto tiempo triste por una chica. Y digo tanto porque ya ha pasado 1 año desde que terminamos; ese día perdí a dos de las mujeres que más amo, a mi novia y a mi mejor amiga.

"Sinceramente Louis. Te siento menos estresado que antes, además has dejado de fumar. Supongo que estas mejor sin ella." Se aventó de nuevo a mi cama. "Pero no vine a tratar de consolarte; eso deje de hacerlo hace mucho tiempo atrás. Vine por que saldremos juntos, como antes."

"Hazza, no quiero salir." Me tapé con las sábanas. Él me destapó y me dio una mirada acusatoria.

"Louis William Tomlinson Lewis, hace un año que no salimos juntos. Estoy harto de eso. Eres mi mejor amigo pero si sigues así no podré soportarlo más. Debes seguir tu vida, hermano. Ella seguramente ya siguió adelante; pero tú te la pasas encerrado todo el día recordando cada una de las cosas que hicieron juntos" me gritó molesto con esa mirada que daba a entender que no quería lastimarme pero tenía que decírmelo. Retuve las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Entonces lo abracé y me apretó más fuerte. "Lou, yo solo quiero a mi mejor amigo de vuelta. Quiero a ese chico que siempre bromeaba y sonreía. Por favor Louis, ven con nosotros esta noche. No te arrepentirás." Me dijo con un tono de tristeza en su voz.

"Esta bien. Iré, solo deja me cambio y nos vamos." Dije al momento en que me dirigía al baño de mi habitación. Al salir vi a Harry buscando algo en mi armario. "Amorcito, mi ropa interior esta en la cajonera, solo por si quieres saber." le dije con voz afeminada.

"Eso ya lo sé, Boo Bear." Me guiñó un ojo. Solté una carcajada. "Solo estaba buscando tu pantalón rojo que hace tanto no te veo puesto." Me encogí de hombros y de pronto tenía el pantalón y una camiseta de rayas en el rostro. "Vístete, Zayn no tarda en llegar para irnos juntos" dijo nervioso. Lo miré preocupado.

"¿Pasa algo?" le pregunté mientras me colocaba los pantalones. El me miró y me dio una media sonrisa.

"Milu viene con él." Dejé de vestirme para mirarlo. Me sonreía.

"¿Milangas?" él asintió. "¿Me hablas enserio?" le dije sorprendido y realmente contento. Milu era mi mejor amiga antes de que sucediera lo de Callie; es su mejor amiga, por lo que no me sorprendí tanto que se distanciara de mí por lealtad a su amiga.

"Si, bueno tu ves que Zayn y Milu son novios." Asentí. Claro que lo sabía, yo había ayudado para que anduvieran juntos. "Zayn dijo que Milili le había dicho que quería salir con nosotros hoy. Y que te quería ver." Abracé a mi amigo con alegría.

"Ugh, sé que quieres que lo hagamos pero hay gengte esperándonos" Dijo mi amigo en tono de broma, entonces el timbre sonó. Lo solté y note que aún seguí sin camiseta y totalmente despeinado. "Yo abro, tú termina de vestirte" Salió dejándome solo en mi habitación. La soledad se había convertido en mi estilo de vida, pero ahora me sentía sofocado de tan solo pensar que podría haber perdido a mis amigos. Tome la camiseta, era esa blanca de rayas que siempre me ponía con este pantalón rojo. Callie amaba cuando me vestía así.

_"Louis, creo que podría quitarte ese pantalón" me dijo Callie, cuando me vio llegar por ella a su casa en una de las últimas citas que tuvimos. Enarqué una ceja y la miré coquetamente._

_"Hazlo si quieres." le guiñé un ojo. Y ella se sonrojó. La abracé y le susurré al oído. "Solo que si lo haces, no saldremos de tu casa." Eso la dejó completamente roja. Yo solté una carcajada. Y ella me golpeó el hombro._

_"Basta, Lou." La besé._ "Es hora de irnos amigo." me dijo con voz grave. La miré desconcertado mientras su rostro desaparecía y de pronto ya no estaba con Cal ni fuera de su casa. Volvía a estar en mi habitación y Harry en el portal de la puerta viéndome enarcando una ceja.


End file.
